My Best Friend
by SlayerBuffy
Summary: Songfic. Internal throughts about the past. To say much more would be to spoil the story itself.


Title: My Best Friend

Title: My Best Friend (1/1)

Author: SlayerBuffy ([SlayerBuffy@aol.com][1])

Rating: G

Summary: Buffy's internal thoughts

Category: Songfic

Spoilers: Mild through "The Yoko Factor"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BtVS characters. They belong to the mastermind that is Joss, the WB network, Fox and whomever else has a claim to it. I also do not own the song lyrics. The song "Crash and Burn" belongs to Savage Garden, may they sing for all time. :)  
Distribution: Jen can have it for Finnatics. Anyone else, please ask. I'll say yes, but I'd like to know where it goes.

Notes: This is my very first fanfic – ever. Please bear with me.

Feedback: Please? Pretty please? With chocolate and whipped cream on top? (Yum!)

Dedications: To Ace and Starcrossed, who told me I make a perfect Buffy. :)

"When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart"

She does that for me sometimes. Calms me down when I feel like I'm going crazy, reminds me that I'm loved when I feel totally alone. She's always been like that… been there for me. And I always try to do the same for her. 

"I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold"

It's true, you know. People really can be very cold. Especially when they don't understand you and what you're going through. But she never has been cold to me, or brushed me aside. No matter what happened. She never blamed me for not being able to kill Angelus sooner. She was there for me when Angel came back from Hell, and again when he left.

"When darkness is upon your door

And you feel like you can't take anymore"

How many times has darkness knocked on my door? How many times has the world almost ended? More times than I care to remember. She's never left me to deal with it myself, though. 

"Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart"

Well, she couldn't quite mend mine, not by herself. But she tried so hard! She kept trying to make me smile… and sometimes I couldn't help but smile or laugh with her. Best friends are wonderful like that. 

"If you need to crash then crash and burn 

You're not alone

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find"

It never has been hard. Not with her in my life. I've never questioned her loyalty. How could I? Through everything that's gone down in Sunnydale – even helping to blow up the high school – she's never questioned that what we did was right. She never left me alone to deal with the consequences by myself. Oh, we've had our troubles. Like when the whole gang was arguing, right before the last fight with Adam. But we always make it through that.

"You're caught in a one way street

With the monsters in your head

When hopes and dreams are far away

And you feel like you can't face the day"

I've felt like that a few times… like I belong to the night, like I shouldn't go out into the daylight. Being a Slayer means a heavy night-life… and not always the social kind. But she's kept me partly in the light, too. Especially since we started living together. It was wonderful, being able to spend my down-time with her. She was usually there when I got back from patrol at night. It was nice not to have to sneak around, climbing out the window like I used to do at home. I never asked her to wait up, but whenever she was worried, she'd still be awake when I got in. 

"Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn 

You're not alone

Because there has always been heartache and pain

And when it's over you'll breathe again

You'll breathe again"

She's taught me how to do that… to take a deep breath and to keep going… even when it was hard. I like to think that I did the same for her, when Oz left… God knows I tried to. She was the one with the broken heart, then. And I wanted so much to do anything I could to help her. But I didn't know how. I'd never been the comforter before, not like that. I tried… I did the best I could. I don't think it was enough… but she got through it. My Wills did come back. And I'll always be thankful for that.

"When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn 

You're not alone"

No, I'm not alone. And neither is she. We'll always have each other. That's what best friends are for.

   [1]: mailto:SlayerBuffy@aol.com



End file.
